The Music of Life
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Sogfic da music HErói... acho melhor se vc tiver problemas do coração ou algo assim, NÃO ENTRE! bom... estão avisados... Um pub, algumas doses a mais de firewhisky.


Ela estava ali, naquele bar. Ok, é verdade, já não estava mais tão lúcida como se esperava. Mas não se podia dizer que estava bêbada. Apenas... um pouco mais feliz do que o normal. A questão era que, bêbada ou não, estava ali, com aquele loiro que a olhava do jeito mais profundo que qualquer um jamais a tinha olhado.

-Você vai continuar aí me olhando deste jeito? – perguntou ela com um sorriso, sem reconhecer o loiro.

-Não sei se é muito sensato da minha parte me aproxima...

-Até onde eu lembro, posso soltar faíscas, mas ainda não mordo. – falou ela com os olhos brilhando.

-É mesmo Weasley? Quem sabe então eu deva me arriscar? – falou o loiro, passando a mão sedutoramente pela cintura de Ginevra e trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

-Como sabes meu nome? – falou a ruiva sorrindo, achando a aproximação um tanto quanto... interessante

-Então o álcool lhe subiu o suficiente a cabeça para se esquecer desse Malfoy que vos fala? – sussurrou Draco no ouvido da ruiva.

-Malfoy... Claro... Como poderia me esquecer... Mas não és o mesmo... Estás um tanto quando... Sedutor... – falou ela apenas sentindo a respiração do loiro em seu pescoço. E daí que ele era um Malfoy? Tudo que ela sabia naquele instante era que ele era extremamente sexy. Ou talvez o álcool realmente tivesse afetado seu cérebro...

-Você também não é a mesma Weasley... Virou uma bela ruiva... – falou rindo.

**A memória desvendou**

**E a história se escreveu em fabulas se fez**

**E nasceu era uma vez...**

**Entre monstros e dragões**

**Aventuras e paixões**

**Dizem sempre a verdade**

**Ideal de realidade**

Sete anos haviam se passado desde o fim de Hogwarts. Há quatro anos a guerra havia acabado. Ginevra havia fugido antes de seu fim para o sul da Itália. A muito havia se enjoado daquela guerra maluca. Resolveu seguir carreira de cantora. O que não esperava é que algum dia pudesse encontrar alguém de seu passado...

Com Draco não havia sido muito diferente. Após a morte de seu pai e sua mãe, decidiu que não tomaria mais partido de toda aquela idiotice. Não se intrometeria mais nos assuntos de dois velhos gagás, que só sabiam lutar e acabar com a vida de todos que se juntavam a eles. Durante algum tempo ficou vagando pelo mundo, com o dinheiro de sua família que daria muito bem pra sustentá-lo durante toda a sua vida. Agora, por acaso do destino, estava na Itália e havia passado a noite ouvindo a ruiva cantando, naquele pub onde ninguém parecia ligar se ele era ou não um Malfoy. As coisas haviam mudado... e ele gostava dessas mudanças...

**Seja como for**

**Real ou invenção**

**O que vale é fazer**

**O que faz bem a você**

**Seja como for**

**Real ou invenção**

**Melhor acreditar e seguir a direção...**

Aqueles cabelos ruivos, cheio de cachos eram realmente tentadores. O perfume inebriante apenas deixava-o com mais vontade de beijá-la. E após muito resistir, não conseguiu mais se segurar.

Ginevra não se sentiu exatamente surpresa. Estava realmente envolvida com os olhos verdes do loiro. Eram realmente tentadores. Apenas passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. O termo mais próximo para o que os dois sentiram ao primeiro toque é choque elétrico. A pele morna e tenra de Ginevra, contra a fria e áspera de Draco. O beijo começou com apenas um roçar dos lábios, um jogo sensual de desejos... Até que tudo começou a... esquentar. A mão de Draco subindo por baixo da blusa fina de Ginevra, enquanto os dois inconscientemente subiam as escadas do pub/hospedaria. Até que chegaram ao número 17. Gina pegou sua varinha e com um aceno abriu a porta do quarto. Draco apenas a ergueu, batendo a porta com o pé. Colocou Ginevra delicadamente na cama. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo tirar a blusa e ver o quanto o loiro havia mudado. Exibia um belo corpo que Ginevra não pensou nem por um instante em desperdiçar. Puxou Draco pelo pescoço, sentindo as mãos fortes do loiro em sua cintura.

**Fazendo sempre o bem**

**Sem olhar a quem**

**Lutando contra o mal**

**O herói se torna real**

Podia apenas sentir o corpo pequeno e delicado de Ginevra embaixo do seu. A pequena ruiva já não era a turrona e azeda Weasley de Hogwarts. O tempo realmente havia feito bem à ruiva. A ruiva o afastou de leve, apenas o suficiente para virar-se e ficar por cima de Draco.

-Então Malfoy, o que tem feito desde o fim de Hogwarts? – perguntou Ginevra com um sorrisinho, enquanto desabotoava lentamente a blusa.

-Nada de interessante... – falou Draco parecendo extremamente interessado no penúltimo botão da blusa.

Ao acabar de tirá-la, Ginevra apenas jogou-a de lado, antes de soltar o cabelo, que estava meio preso em um coque. Deitou-se sobre Draco, apenas deixando o loiro... enlouquecer mais um pouquinho...

Ginevra apenas juntou os lábios aos do loiro mais uma vez, em um beijo longo e sedutor, enquanto passeava as mãos pelo peito bem definido de Draco.

**Entre drama ilusões**

**Intrigas e traições**

**Busca sempre a verdade**

**Ideal de realidade**

Após algum tempo de tortura, Draco apenas segurou a cintura de Ginevra, fazendo-a deitar novamente na cama e erguendo-se. Ficou apenas a olhar o corpo escultural da ruiva. Delicadamente, abriu-lhe o botão da calça, tirando-a com suavidade. Após se livrar de sua própria calça também, puxou a ruiva para si, fazendo-a se ajoelhar na cama. Podia ficar horas apenas sentindo o perfume e a maciez de seu pescoço. Beijo-lhe a curva do pescoço, o ombro, em tempo de lhe descer a alça do sutiã com a boca, sentindo o gosto de sua pele macia. Ginevra estava gostando daquilo. Realmente estava... Não tinha certeza se sabia deste lado um tanto quanto... sexy do Malfoy.

Sentiu as mãos frias do loiro no fecho de seu sutiã. Riu ao vê-lo se irritar com a peça, e divertiu-se mais ainda com sua cara de satisfação ao conseguir se ver livre dela. Era realmente uma linda visão. Curvou-se por cima da ruiva, fazendo com que ela deita-se. Estava gostando daquela sensação. O corpo dela tão junto ao seu... O contraste de temperatura de sua pele na dele... Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite seria um tanto longa...

**Seja como for**

**Real ou invenção**

**O que vale é fazer**

**O que faz bem a você**

**Seja como for**

**Real ou invenção**

**Melhor acreditar e seguir a direção...**

N/Lah intrometida: então eu estou aqui também 8D ((grilinhos passando por Lanuxa)). Bem a questão é que eu invadi a fic da minha amiga. E resolvi colocar um comentário que eu tenho certeza que terá apoio total dos leitores ((aponta faca ameaçando)).Enfim, eu acho que a fic está perfeita mas esse final não colou. Quero dizer, nós ((eu mas precisamente)) queremos mais! Queremos uma continuação. E eu acho que ela merece umas ((muitas)) reviews! Então, aproveitem que existe um botão escrito OK do lado da mensagem "Submit review" e, mande!  
Bjs pra todos!

N/A: Não sei se essa é a melhor musica mas... gosto realmente dela... Bom, sobre a fic, ela veio numa madrugada qualquer... não é exatamente uma obra de arte... e um pouco pervertida também... mas foi o que veio... não sei exatamente pq deicidi publicá-la... mas enfim... aí está... espero que gostem, e mesmo se não, mandem reviews!!!!!!

E além de tudo, esta song marca a minha volta!!!!!!! Vou tentar continuar com as fics q parei... mas não sei exatamente se vou conseguir... faz tempo...

Bjos

E até a próxima!

P.S – quase me esqueci, a música é "Herói", música tema da novela Alta Estação.


End file.
